


Eyes on the Prize

by d_aia



Series: Eye of the Beholder [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Magnus, POV Magnus Bane, Something!Alec, dragon!Alec, immortal!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aia/pseuds/d_aia
Summary: Magnus sometimes wonders how he’d compare the bad times he’s currently through with others that he managed to survive. This, though, this is… laughable. But it shouldn’t be. There are so many factions against him, he’d think it was the worst possible situation. Instead of that, though, it’s close to being comical. Who knew that the best thing for Magnus would be getting all these factions together in one room and make them decide on something?*Magnus is confused, but he gets his point across.





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show (and characters, locations, personal histories etc as are shown in it). This is the work of fanfiction.
> 
> A/N: I write the characters as I see them, and Magnus has an odd way of talking, that I think he used to built his image, so the italicized words are put there intentionally. This story makes more sense if you read 'What Everyone Knows' first. My gratitude to Lex, who took the time to support me even if she's busy. Thank you!

Magnus sometimes wonders how he’d compare the bad times he’s currently through with others that he managed to survive. This, though, this is… _laughable._ But it shouldn’t be. There are so many factions against him, he’d think it was the worst possible situation. Instead of that, though, it’s close to being comical. Who knew that the best thing for Magnus would be getting all these factions together in one room and make them decide on something?

The reason they give is Alexander, and his official status as a true neutral party. Apparently, it’s unnatural to have somebody outside the system. And since Alexander is more on the side of an ice-cream factory than any of theirs, he must be stopped. So Magnus was kidnapped and now he’s here.

Bullshit.

It isn’t Alexander.

The Vampire, Lucas, wants Magnus dead to make Raphael unstable so Lucas can have an easier path to the Head of the Covenant. If Fernando, Maia’s Werewolf friend, manages to kill Magnus then he gets the support of the Pack, or their fear, to take Luke’s place as Alpha. At least, there is no Warlock. But the Seelie Queen needs no reason, and the Clave are their trigger-happy selves like always, so they each sent an envoy.

They even invited Magnus’ father, who doesn’t seem to go out of his way to help anybody. Actually, he’s doing his best to seem a pain, the fucking bastard, but, then again, Magnus can’t imagine anything else. Asmodeus seems to enjoy the strife and chaos around him.

“You know,” Asmodeus says as he drifts closer, “it’s been a long time since I’ve seen an ice dragon.”

Magnus barely suppresses an eye roll. “Is that why you’re here?”

“Oh, I never refuse an invitation.” Asmodeus’s cat-eyes gleam. “But yes, I was interested.” His eyes slide to Magnus. “They can’t be tamed, you know?”

Magnus has a lot to say to that, but he refrains, and settles for uncrossing his ankles and crossing them again the other way.

“If they are forced to be anything other than their wild selves, they’d rather die,” Asmodeus continues.

Magnus stills and Asmodeus smirks, knowing fully well what he’s doing to Magnus.

“That’s how they died off,” Asmodeus finishes.

And Magnus can’t help himself, and turns horrified eyes towards Asmodeus. It’s no wonder that Asmodeus’ expression does nothing to hide his satisfaction. After all, he has caused more grief.

“Or was it a war?” Asmodeus cocks his head. “I can’t remember.”

 Clenching his jaw, Magnus closes his eyes.

“Things used to be more entertaining when they were around, that’s for sure,” Asmodeus says, deep in… memories? Thoughts? Future plans? He has as evil grin on his face, but that’s absolutely no help. “That’s why I say leave the dragon alone. But does anybody listen?”

“Poor you,” Magnus murmurs.

Asmodeus turns his head, a feral grin on his lips. “Poor them.” He’s suddenly in Magnus’ face, and Magnus feels the strong urge to lean back. He doesn’t. “Little Magnus, you have proven yourself invaluable beyond my wildest dreams. You are a constant source of entertainment when I think nothing is fun or new anymore. Congratulations. You have won my good will.”

Now, why does that sound like a threat? Oh, yeah. Because it’s Asmodeus.

Magnus stays silent, to the delight of Asmodeus who chuckles. But something makes Asmodeus turn towards the entrance to the—newly—abandoned hotel.  He tilts his head in apparent confusion, and frowns slightly. His eyes slip to the side to study Magnus and chuckles again.

“As I said, entertaining,” Asmodeus says decidedly, and walks a bit farther to Magnus’ left. He leans against a cream colored wall, posture screaming nonchalance. But his expression, that’s what frightens Magnus, because Asmodeus has a hungry look on his face, and that never ends well.

It’s a good thing that Alexander is not here.

The large doors bang open and in come a lot of Demons, Downworlders, and Nephlims dragging in between, caught in monstrous chains that are charmed to be resistant, a familiar dragon—Alexander.

Magnus spoke too soon.

Alexander, the poor dear, is thrashing something fierce, and Magnus’ heart breaks for the wounds he must be inflicting to himself. He barely fits through the entrance, huge as it is. They bring him to the empty hallway, where Magnus sits slumped on the floor in a corner, magic cut off by his bindings, desperately trying to find anything to do or say. The Fae envoy, unaware and uncaring of Magnus’ struggles, shows that illusion is good for something when a huge cage becomes visible in the center of the dome-like hall.

“Is it drugged?” Lucas asks, bored.

The answer comes breathlessly from the crowd of grappling people, “Yes.”

“He’s drugged,” another one—this time a woman—confirms.

“Not that it has any effect!” one shouts, taking advantage of the anonymity of a mob.

In the end, they manage to stuff Alexander in the cage. It’s an incredibly tight fit. His adorable, little nostrils are pressed against the metal. And, sure, Alexander has killed at least eight demons, and injured twice as many people, but he still ended up with a collar that wouldn’t allow him to take deep breaths. In Magnus’ opinion, there are too many left alive. He longs to fix the situation. How could he not when Alexander’s wings lay crumpled like that?

Asmodeus fixes Magnus with an amused look, and Magnus does his best to ignore it.

The others are again having problems deciding what to do with them both, when suddenly, something becomes apparent to Magnus. It couldn’t be. His eyes narrow. No, there must be an explanation for that. But Alexander’s elegant tail lashes out and more people come up in the newly freed place; people from Magnus’ side of the room. And Alexander’s roars begin to sound false to Magnus’ ears. After all, Alexander is not the screaming type; he’s the type that ruins his teeth grinding them together. All of it takes Magnus back to the first aspect he noticed.

Shit, the supposedly crème de la crème of the Shadow World is _stupid_. 

Because…

“You know…” Asmodeus trails off as he moves farther away from Magnus, and capturing everyone’s attention. “I think I remember something.”

Lucas exchanges glances with Fernando, and Alexander has ceased his thrashing.

“What is that?” Fernando asks, and even if his words sound flippant, his tone is painfully polite.

Asmodeus lifts a shoulder. “Dragons, as you know, are interesting beings.”

Another exchange, and this time it’s Lucas’ turn. “How so?”

“They can be large.” Asmodeus lowers his voice, “They can also be human-sized.” He leans forward. “And you captured him with fixed chains. He can escape by becoming smaller. Idiots.”

That. Magnus had noticed that small fact. Apparently, he isn’t the only one. Hell, it’s doubtful if he even figured it out first.

By the time they all turn to the cage horrified, Alexander is before Magnus blowing gently on the cuffs of his bindings. They freeze. Then with steady hands, Alexander pries them open.

“Good?” Alexander asks Magnus.

Magnus nods.

“Perfect.” Alexander smiles, and flexes his wings into being. “Can you get the window?”

The window? Right. Alexander wants Magnus to create a portal.

“Only for you, _Alexander_ ,” Magnus says with a wink.

Alexander beams at him, eyes icy, fangs on display, and so beautiful to Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus is in Alexander’s arms the next second, flying. Another second of concentration, and the portal is created to bring them to Magnus’ apartment. The last thing Magnus hears is Asmodeus’ chuckles.

*  
Magnus’ closes the portal behind them.

“You’re hot.”

Alexander smiles with chapped lips. “Thanks.”

“Why do you feel like you have a fever?” Magnus asks with concern.

“The drugs,” Alexander whispers. He swallows repeatedly. “I think it’s the drugs they gave me.”

Magnus concentrates, and in his hand a glass of cool water appears. He offers it to Alexander, while making another portal to the bedroom. “Do you need help getting to the bed?”

Alexander drinks thirstily, but when Magnus asks the question, Alexander looks down at his own legs and… It takes a bit until he’s nodding shakily. Now Magnus is really worried. The glass slips from Alexander’s hands, and he doesn’t react. Just watches it fall. It doesn’t get to shatter as Magnus catches it with a spell. He ducks under Alexander’s arm, and together they shuffle together to the bed. Magnus talks quickly with Catarina on the phone, asking for help, and he makes the room cool, and then… he’s lost.

But Alexander lets out a little whine, and Magnus couldn’t have gotten next to him faster if he portaled.

“I’m here,” Magnus murmurs. “You’re _safe_. We’re going to talk about dramatics, and silly notions like saving me by yourself, but first you’re going to be fine. Catarina will come soon. And I’m _here_ , okay? You’re safe. I’m here.”

And Alexander clenches taloned hands in Magnus’ shirt as he holds on. He breathes ice, and his wings have returned—thick, leathery, and everywhere—and his scales pepper his skin… but. His scales are like jewels. His wings are cool so that might help bring down his temperature.  He feels like a furnace so the ice makes up for it. And Magnus holds on as tightly as Alexander, because Alexander is somebody worth hanging on to with all the strength Magnus can muster. It’s humbling that Alexander feels safe enough with Magnus to use him as fixed point.

There’s a portal forming in the doorway. It must be Catarina. Sure enough, she appears after a second, eyes searching for Magnus. As soon as Catarina locates him, she freezes.

Magnus frowns. “Catarina?”

Catarina recovers quickly. “I’m… I haven’t seen a Dragon before.” She waves a hand to get Alexander’s temperature, but when Catarina smiles, it’s forced. Seeing this, Magnus starts to get up, but she stops him, saying, “I think you should stay there.”

“Catarina, what’s _going_ on?”

“He’s frightening, and I’d feel safer if he had you around.” Catarina doesn’t lift her chin, nor is her tone defensive. She tells the truth as she sees it.

“ _Alexander_ doesn’t bite.” But Magnus stays where he is.

Catarina lifts her eyebrow.

“ _Unless_ he’s attacked first,” Magnus admits. “Which you are _not_ going to do.”

“He’s feverish. Probably delirious. Patients lash out all time in confusion and pain,” Catarina soothes. 

Magnus didn’t like leaving a suffering Alexander alone anyway, but he insists, “Are you sure you don’t need me to get out of range for a spell?”

“No,” Catarina says easily. “You told me he’s been drugged. I just need to draw his blood, and cast my spells on it.”

Magnus nods. “Alexander,” he whispers in Alexander’s ear mindful of Catarina’s warnings. “Catarina is here and she has to draw blood. Is that okay?”

Alexander doesn’t answer at first, but then he slowly nods his hand. He clutches harder at Magnus’ shirt with one hand, but he offers the other wrist to Magnus. “Okay,” Alexander agrees.

“Thank you,” Magnus says, and kisses Alexander’s wrist.

Alexander purrs, and it goes straight to Magnus’ heart making it skip a beat.

Blinking, Catarina seems confused, but soon her face softens and she gets to work. “Magnus, what do you see?”

“ _What_ do you mean?” Magnus asks, putting his hand over the one that Alexander has in his shirt.

Catarina opens her mouth to answer, but she stops when the needle she was inserting in Alexander’s veins bends. She gapes. “That’s going to make things difficult,” she says dryly.

Magnus looks down when Alexander hides a giggle in Magnus’ chest.

_“Alexander,”_ Magnus admonishes fondly.

“I’m not a ‘what,’ I’m a ‘who,’” Alexander whispers grumpily, and his nose twitches adorably showing his disapproval. Catarina’s rapidly indrawn breath goes ignored as wave of cold, crisp and welcome, escapes in Alexander’s involuntary movement, and it envelops Magnus.

Placing a kiss on Alexander’s nose, Magnus responds, “I never thought you weren’t.”

Alexander is apparently satisfied with that, since he makes himself comfortable on Magnus’ chest, and begins purring again.

Catarina doesn’t comment, but keeps her head bowed, as she tries with another needle. It works this time, and before they know it, she was done. “It’s doubtful that they found something that can actually harm a Dragon. I think the Asmodeus is the only one that knows for sure, and maybe the Seelie Queen or a Vampire might be old enough. And I don’t see any of them tracking through the weeds for some half-forgotten herb. Plus...” she trails off hesitating. “Um, Mr. Lightwood’s—”

Alexander interrupts, lifting his head and sounding sad. “Alec.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure I was still entitled to use your first name,” Catarina admits.

With blue, piercing eyes, Alexander studies her. He huffs and Catarina shivers. “Silly Warlock,” he hisses through his fangs. Then he puts his head on Magnus’s shoulder, and he huffs once again.

Magnus tightens his hold on Alexander, overcome by a wave of affection. Alexander responds by snuggling closer. And Catarina sighs, but she also smiles.

“You two are very cute. I’m happy for you,” Catarina confesses quietly. Then louder she continues, “As I was saying, Alec’s system is already fighting it off. Now, we have to see what it is, so we know how we can help Alec along.”

It turns out to be a powerful tranquilizer, and they have no idea why Alexander’s system is fighting so viciously.

“I need to study further, I’m afraid,” Catarina announces. “But the good news is that Alec’s temperature has lowered, so that’s a good sign. I have to go to the hospital where I have access to specialized equipment, but the primary concern is that the fever. It shouldn’t be left alone. And it’s not. His wings and maybe some internal systems keep it under control. In fact, that it lowered on its own is a very good sign. He might not need my intervention at all.”

Magnus fixes her with a look. “And _that_ is good?”

“Considering that I don’t know how his body functions, yes, it’s good.” Catarina sighs. “I know I might come off as… less than accepting. I’m sorry for that.”  She hesitates, before she lays a hand on Alexander’s. “I apologize, Alec.”

Alexander gives a shy nod.

“I was frightened. There was reason for me to be, but I shouldn’t have been. I am sorry,” Catarina explains, lightly shaking her head. “Magnus.” She hesitates. “You’re not any different with him. And you’re right not to be. But… I think that when you look at him, you see something different. So, I guess, I’m asking you again—who do you see?”

Magnus turns to Alexander and _looks._ Cute clawed feet, big smooth wings, icy eyes shining, and scales glittering prettily in the afternoon light. But also, the lips that Magnus bit, the nose that he has kissed, the neck he has tasted, the chest he has leaned his head on, and the hands he has held. The answer is obvious. 

“I see Alexander.”

Catarina smiles at hearing Magnus’ response, and closes her bag with a click, vial safely inside. “I will be back with the vial in an hour. Call me if his temperature doesn’t decrease again in ten minutes.” And with a shake of her head she’s gone through a portal.

“What _just_ happened?” Magnus asks confusedly.

“She asked me the same question. In the beginning,” Alexander mumbles, and yawns. His fangs gleam. “She asked me who I see.”

“And your _answer?_ ” Magnus asks curiously. And a bit afraid.

Alexander opens his piercing blue eyes. “Magnus. I told her I see Magnus.”

How can Magnus be expected to stop a wide smile at Alexander’s answer? Magus can’t. He isn’t capable to even hide it. “Ah, _Alexander._ What a pair we are.”

Alexander purrs in satisfaction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to comment (or just talk to me) you can do it here or on my [tumblr](http://e-alexandrescu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
